


The Broomstick Ride

by Milotzi



Series: Milotzi's Limericks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: MyWitch25Days, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: Rolanda to the rescue.





	The Broomstick Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



Young Severus was quite a loner,  
A snarky git, sourpuss and moaner,  
Until Hooch took him aside  
For a wild broomstick ride  
Followed by one on his boner.


End file.
